Mary Anne vs Dawn
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Mary Anne tells Dawn a secret that she never mentioned to Kaylee or anyone else, so she asked Dawn not to spill it. When Mary Anne found out Dawn broke her promise though, she was so mad that she didn't speak to her for days. And, to make matters worse, it almost destroyed Mary Anne and Kaylee's best friendship. Will Mary Anne have to trust Dawn again? Find out later!
1. Mary Anne's Secret

The Baby-Sitters Club belong to Ann M. Martin

I went to my sister, Dawn Schafer, who was in her room and said, "I want to tell you something."

"Okay," said Dawn.

"But you must promise not to tell anyone including Kaylee," I told her.

"Spill the beans," said Dawn.

"You know how it has been hard on me since Kayla's death. Kaylee's lucky she got over it quickly. Between you and me, I'm starting to get jealous. Don't get me wrong though, I haven't admitted it to Kaylee since I'm afraid to destroy my best friendship with Kaylee. I had to tell her that I'm not jealous or anything, I wish I'd be strong, too," I said.

"It's okay to mention it," said Dawn.

"But what if I lose Kaylee's friendship?" I asked. "That's why you have to keep your promise to keep that secret."

"I promise," said Dawn.

"Good," I said.

I, Mary Anne Spier, lost my best friend, Kayla, to cancer a year ago during ninth grade. I became depressed for awhile. I'm 15 and a tenth grader now. Like I already said before, Kaylee was the one who forgot about her sister, but I'm having a hard time to do the same thing. That's how I'm starting to get jealous- but I kept that to myself to keep the friendship alive even though Kaylee would understand and would be glad I told her. I'd probably tell her why I didn't bring it up. But I'm not ready to say anything, which is why I told Dawn not to mention a thing.

We tell each other secrets and I'm very good at keeping them. As for Dawn, she's so-so. She spills them often. That gets me mad at her until she apologizes to me. I don't break promises unless I have to for a good reason like when Janet went out with this boy, Peter, who was very immature. She was so mean and wouldn't listen, so I had to drop for our friendship for awhile because my blood sugar has gone crazy- I have diabetes. She's still with him, but he's changed to be friendly. Janet was the one who helped him out. He was a foster child and his parents were abusive, which was why he's been very immature. He talked to his therapist, Dr. Tomplin, who helped him realized it wasn't his fault to act that way. And, her mom started to approve Peter now.

When Janet explained it to me, I was impressed on how she handled him. We just made up after that. I told her not to defended when I try to help her out to be safe. She agreed to listen to me for now on. I was worried she'd get hurt even though that's what Peter did, they'd skip school to get in trouble, and so on. I even let her back in as my background singer.

I still have Joyce though. She was a bully until I found out why. Her parents are divorced and she came here from Arizona with her mom. When Dad met her, she had no manners. When I helped her, she became nice and had better manners. We became friends right away. When Dad knew Joyce changed, he didn't mind us being friends. Now, we're best friends.

I'm lucky to have many best friends including Kristy. We knew each other for a long time. She's my oldest best friend. I usually trust her because she's very good at keeping them. We all share secrets, but without Cokie around other she might embarrass people including myself.

Dawn and I talked about that secret for a long time until it was time for bed. I share a room with my other sister, Meredith. She's adopted. So is Carlos. I just like to call them my siblings. Dawn has one brother, Jeff, who lives in California where they grew up before Sharon got divorced.


	2. Dawn Spills the Secret

The next day, at school, I noticed something was wrong. No one was talking to me- especially Kaylee. What was going on? I sensed that Dawn broke her promise.

When I went to ask Marci, I was right. She heard Dawn did mentioned it to Kaylee and that's why everyone is mad at me.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said.

"No," replied Marci.

"She's supposed to keep her secret like friends do," I said.

"I agree with you," said Marci.

She and I ended up sitting together. I was so mad that when Dawn came to us, I ignored her. In fact, Marci and I got up to go somewhere else. Dawn had no idea she was the one who told my secret. I bet she would wonder why I'm angry with her. Marci went to Dawn.

"Why did you broke your promise by telling Mary Anne's secret? Thanks to you, the other girls aren't talking to her," said Marci. "You should've kept your mouth shut. That's what secrets are all about: to keep your lips zipped."

"So?" asked Dawn.

"What do you mean so?" asked Marci. "That's why Mary Anne ignored you. I don't blame her. If my friends spill my secrets, I'd be mad at them too unless we talk it out right away."

Later, when Kaylee told me she would have to drop me as my friend, I ran off before I started crying. I was at home. I was on my bed. I couldn't believe Dawn betrayed me. If I'd known that was going to happen, I'd tell it to Kristy instead since she never spills secrets like I already mentioned. Cam had a cold anyway.

Dad probably knew I was home because he came in.

"It's almost time to leave for your doctor's appointment," said Dad.

I sat up and got up as we left. Dad noticed I was quiet on the way.

"You're quiet. Are you okay, honey?" asked Dad.

I told him about what happened.

"I was _so_ mad that I ignored Dawn," I said.

"I bet," agreed Dad.

"It just shows that I can't trust her to keep secrets," I said.

"That's true," said Dad.

"Marci couldn't believe it either. She was the only friend who talked to me," I said. "Dawn should've kept her mouth shut like she promised. That's what Marci told her. Secrets are meant to be kept, not spill them unless it's a dangerous one. If I'd known that was going to happen, I would rather tell secrets to Kristy since she's an expert at keeping them."

"Did someone made Dawn tell them or did she just to do it?" asked Dad.

"I heard she did it on her own, no one made her tell them," I replied. "Unless Cokie makes her."

At the doctor's office, everything was perfect. Since I'm diabetic, the doctor has to check everything. After that, we went home. I did some of my homework trying to forget about today.


	3. The Friendships Fall Out

When Dawn came around later that night, I was still ignoring her for what she did.

"I don't get why you're not talking to me," said Dawn.

I got up and went up to my room. She should've kept my secret. That's the friendship rule: never spill any secrets. Meredith and Carlos could not believe what Dawn did.

"Dawn did a bad thing. You were right to ignore her," said Meredith.

"I know," I agreed. "Thanks to them, the girls got mad at me. Worse of all, Kaylee dropped me as her best friend."

"What?!" exclaimed Meredith in her shocked voice.

"I don't think I'll tell Dawn anything ever again unless she can be trusted again," I said.

"I wouldn't either," said Meredith.

She and I love sharing secrets. She had already promised not to tell anyone when I told her after I shared it with Dawn. So did Carlos. They're good at keeping secrets. Thank god I can trust them.

The next day, no one was talking to me- especially Kaylee- thanks to Dawn. None of them wanted to sit with them at lunch. So, I ended up eating on my own. Thankfully, my other friends joined me. Janet was mad for what Dawn did.

"What a traitor you are," said Dawn.

"Whose fault was it?" asked Janet.

"Exactly," added Meredith.

"Mary Anne did nothing wrong," said Carlos.

"It was you who started trouble like always," said Marci.

The others agreed with her.

"I will never trust you again," I said.

After school, Kaylee was being mean to me thinking it was 'my' fault for not telling her anything. We had a big fight about it and I left her. At home, I was on my bed. I was crying.

"I would say Kaylee was right," said Dawn. "You should've told her on how you felt."

That didn't make me any better at all.

I got up and said, "It's your fault to spill the secret."

Then, I shut the door to lock her out. After all, she was the reason Kaylee and I are falling out, not me. I was still sobbing. If Kayla was still alive, she would know what to do. She would know that I kept it to myself for a good reason: to keep a friendship alive. I wonder if I can say that to Kaylee and the other kids. But I'm worried they might not listen.

That night, Sharon said, "Isn't Mary Anne coming down for supper?"

"I bet she's still upset right now. She's having a tough time with her friends. I told you about it, remember?" asked Dad. "She got very mad at Dawn. I don't blame her. Friends do keep secrets, not spill them."

"Could it be an accident?" asked Sharon.

"No, the girls got angry when Dawn told them. Marci told Mary Anne what Dawn did," said Dad. "You would get mad if a friend did that to you."

"That's true that I would," said my stepmom.

Meredith came down and said, "Mary Anne refused to come down."

"I'm not surprised," said Dad. "I figured she would."

"She has been crying since she came home from school. She just told me she and Kaylee had a fight. She was told she should've told it to Kaylee anytime. Dawn was no help by saying Kaylee was correct. Mary Anne kept the jealously to herself because she did not destroy the friendship," said Meredith.

I rather to say that to my family. I didn't mind Meredith telling my reason to keep the feelings inside.

"She's debating to tell the others, but she's afraid they would not listen," said Meredith.

"I understand," said Dad.

After they had dinner, Sharon said, "Aren't you worried Mary Anne could get sick for skipping meals?"

"That won't happen to a depressed diabetic. I'm sure she would skip it than getting into sugary stuff," said Dad. "I could go see her."

In my room, I was on the window seat. I had a lot of thinking to do. Maybe Kaylee was right after all, but I rather keep my friends, not losing them. Would they understand? I doubt it.

That was when Dad came in to be with me and said, "How are you, sweetie?"

"Still upset. None of the girls wanted to sit with me at lunch, so I ended up sitting on my own before the others joined me. At least they cared about me since they were all mad for what Dawn. I blame it on her," I said.

"I believe it," said Dad stroking my hair.

"This is the worst day of my life," I said trying to hold back tears. "Maybe if Dawn kept quiet, none of it would've happened."

Dawn made things worse when she came by and said, "Then, you would've told Kaylee stuff."

"Well, excuse me for keeping friendships alive," I said. "Don't you understand that by you? I told you that reason."

"You usually feel comfortable to tell us anything," said Dawn.

I rolled my eyes and looked away to the window.

"Mary Anne is correct. What is she saying that she did the right thing to keep a friend. She didn't want to take a risk of losing any friends. You caused the friendship to fall apart, not Mary Anne. You also caused Kaylee and Mary Anne to have a fight. You shouldn't spill any secrets at all," said Dad. "If you want Mary Anne to trust you again, learn by keeping secrets for now on."

The next day, I lost all of my friends. Great. I went to Dawn.

"Thanks, Dawn. I lost the others as well because of you," I said as I walked away.

I had a terrible day. My grades have fallen.


End file.
